Twisted
by silverJaybird
Summary: He proposed, she accepted. Everything is what Annabeth dreamed to be. But everything is ruined with a warning and a dream. What would happen if Annabeth's worst nightmare came true? Rated T because I'm paranoid. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!**

**My very first chapter in my very first story!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

Ch.1: Proposal

It was a peaceful evening in Camp Halfblood. A couple sat on the beach, looking out to the ocean. It's been a week since the demigods sent Gaea and her giants back to the pits of Tartarus, three years since Percy disappeared from Camp Halfblood, appearing at Camp Jupiter, and five years since he started dating his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth.

The threat was gone, but the damages were great. Most of the cabins- of the camp- was destroyed during the fight, Olympus had to be re-redesigned and built, and the casualties were great. But one message was clear: the gods will prevail, and the demigods will survive, but they'll need Percy, the greatest hero of all time, to lead them.

Annabeth and Percy sat on the beach, glad to away from the pandemonium. "Soooooo," Percy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Shh," Annabeth urged, " Let's just enjoy the sunset and the time we have alone. Seriously, there is no time for privacy in the Camp nor the Olympus."

They watched as the sun slowly descended into the ocean. The sunset was truly beautiful. Percy was waiting for this perfect moment to ask something to Annabeth. "Annabeth, I have to tell you something," said Percy, suddenly anxious.

"What is it now? Can't a girl have a time alone with her boyfriend?" Annabeth snapped. Percy shrank away, his confidence deflated. Annabeth's voice softened, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's because of the stress, you know. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," Percy said, getting something out of his pocket. Annabeth's eyes widened. "I wanted to ask you, willyoumarryme?" Percy blurted out, "Um I mean, will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" he asked nervously Annabeth's eyes started to get teary. She's been waiting for this ever since she was reunited with Percy at Camp Jupiter. She wanted to say "Yes" but she had an idea forming in her mind. A devious, and hilarious idea that might get Percy very, _very _upset. But if it worked, they would have a good laugh.

It's been a full second since Percy proposed to Annabeth. He still didn't get a response. He started to get worried. What if she said no? What if she didn't love him after all? _Shut up,_ said the sensible part of him, _You're just torturing yourself._ Percy gulped nervously. Why wasn't Annabeth saying anything? That's when Annabeth replied, "Sorry but I can't. I can't accept the proposal. I have to break up with you. Sorry. It turned out that I didn't actually love you, but loved Luke." She sent an apologetic look.

Percy's heart felt like it was being ripped out of his body and was cut into pieces and was stomped on the ground by a Minotaur. The love of his life just rejected him. She just said that she didn't love him. "You what? You have to what? You can't _what_?" Percy's sadness was replaced by fury. She was his anchor to the mortal world. He gave up godhood for her. And now she just dumped him, just like that. He was angry, no he was _furious_. The sea started to go crazy, the waves reaching the height of up to 30 feet. The sky became dark and stormy. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Annabeth flinched at how angry Percy was.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth tried, but Percy cut her off.

"We've. Been. Dating. For. Five. Freaking. _Years!_ I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T ACTUALLY LOVE ME?" Percy bellowed. Miniature hurricane ripped across the raged ocean's surface. "YOU LOVED LUKE? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET HIM DIE! SO I'M THE NEXT BEST THING? DO YOU THINK I'M YOUR TOY? I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK?" Then all of the sudden Percy's fury disappeared and was replaced by sorrow and hurt. _Deep _sorrow and _deep _hurt. He was on the verge of tears, "If you didn't love me, why'd you lie to me, Annabeth? Why did you hurt me like this?"

Annabeth couldn't take this anymore. She just meant it as a prank. A cruel one, but just a harmless prank. But to see Percy enraged and hurt like this was too much for Annabeth. She loved Percy too much to see him in this much pain. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Percy was too stunned to resist. "Why…?" asked Percy, when they pulled away.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that I don't love you? After all the life-and-death situations? Are you _that_ seaweed brained?" The Annabeth smiled, "I had no idea you can't take a joke."

Percy stuttered, "Wait, s-so you actually love me?" Annabeth rolled her eyes again. Percy sighed in relief, "Don't _EVER _do that to me again, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but no promises. Anyways let me see the ring." The ring was beautiful. It was made of platinum, giving off a slight blue-ish glow. There was single gem in the middle, not too big, not too small, just perfect. The gem was the combination of the colors, turquoise and grey, swirling around. The words: _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, forever_ was etched on the side in Greek.

"It's perfect," Annabeth breathed, mesmerized by the beauty of the ring.

"I know. Hephaestus made it for us. He said it is our wedding present from him. Somehow he knew that you would say yes," replied Percy. "Since my proposal was messed up, let me ask again," Percy got down on one knee, "Annabeth Chase, I love with all my life. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth's reply was a single word, simple but true and whole-hearted: _"Yes"_

Unknown to the couple, the goddess of love was watching the scene on Olympus through Hephaestus TV. She was eating popcorn and watched the show like it was the best soap opera, looking at the wedding notes she had wrote down five years ago, when they started dating. "This have to be the best love story since Helen and Paris!" she squealed in delight.

**I'm sorry about the whole Annabeth pranking part. But I thought it was necessary in order to show how much Percy love Annabeth. So was it good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Remember to review! The second chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers of Fanfiction!**

**Here's the second chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Since I forgot to do this last chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus! Even if I want Nico for myself. :( **

Chapter 2: The Bachelor Party, and the Girls' Night Out.

It was the day before the wedding. The Poseidon and Athena's cabin was occupied with important meetings. Percy was hosting a bachelor party and Annabeth was having a Girls' Night Out with Rachel, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and Juniper, her bridesmaids. Percy was hanging out with his friends, Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez.

"OK," said Leo, once everyone else arrived, "This is the last time we can talk Percy out of it." Everyone laughed and Percy rolled his eyes. Cabin Three now had new furniture. There were sofas, futons, and comfortable armchairs littered around the cabin. There was a new 64-in. flat screen TV in the corner, and a game station with the newest games. It was one of the wedding gifts from Poseidon.

"But seriously, you really might need to rethink this whole marriage thing. Are you sure you want to marry _Annabeth_? As hot as she is, she's damn scary," Leo shuddered at the thought of living with Annabeth. Percy sent dagger eyes at him.

"I don't think you should be talking, Leo," teased Frank, "How did your date with Reyna go?" Leo blushed deep crimson. Reyna was the praetor of Camp Jupiter, and Leo's not-so-secret crush. She was very frustrated with Leo always bothering her and falling all over her, so she told Leo that she would go on one date with him, and if she enjoyed it, she would accept him. They went to an amusement park nearby few days ago, but nobody found out whether Reyna turned him down or not, and everybody was anxious to know.

"It's none of your business, Frank," Leo retorted, still red. He was determined to keep his love life secret.

"Come on, Leo, please tell us. Please?" They begged. Leo's stubbornness began to crumble. His mouth itched to tell them the news.

"Fine, " Leo said with mock exasperation, "I'll tell you." Percy smiled. He knew Leo would give away sooner or later. "Gather around, little kids, Uncle Leo will tell you a story!" Leo said, grinning. Everyone cheered like little kids, sitting in circles. "I went on a date with the beautiful one and only, Reyna, and she said," Leo sighed dramatically, placing one hand over his heart and paused for theatrical affect. Then a giant grin appeared his face, "And she said yes!"

There was a huge cheer and Leo was greeted with a lot of "Way to go", "Good for you", and "Nice job!"

Jason said, "Congrats, man. A word of advice? Don't screw up. Reyna is a good girl, so don't let her get away easily. I wished I had a chance with her"

Grover chided, "Don't let Piper hear that. She is going to get so jealous." Jason's face paled. Jealous Piper was something he did _not_ want to see. Piper McLean was Jason's girlfriend of two weeks. Jason, Reyna and Piper were in a love-triangle relationship until Reyna saw how happy Jason was with Piper ,and acknowledged her defeat, and forfeited Jason to the other girl. Then Jason properly asked her out and Piper agreed quite eagerly. She was the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She had short, choppy, chocolate brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. She use to were no makeup until she joined the camp and was made the head counselor of Aphrodite cabin. Since then, she wore light lip-gloss and mascara, complementing her eyes.

The guys laughed at Jason's expression, but shivered at the mental image of angry Piper. Being a charm-speaker, she can make you do all sorts of dangerous and humiliating things. "Anyways, how are things for you and Hazel," asked Nico. Frank smiled shyly. Hazel Levesque is a daughter of Pluto, Nico's sister (so it was natural for Nico to feel protective), and Frank's wife. They live by the Roman Camp, but came to visit the Greeks for Percy's wedding. Frank and Hazel got married as soon as the war was over.

"It's been great!" Frank said, obviously happy with his life.

"We're happy for you, man," said Grover, a satyr. Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper, a nymph, was already settling down together. Since they were both nature spirits, they didn't have to be legally married.

"Ugh, you people are crazed with love," stated Nico, disgusted. He was the only single male in the group of demigods.

"Soon, you will be too, Nico. You're next!" exclaimed Percy. Nico made a face and Percy chuckled. Laughter rang through the cabin.

Meanwhile, in the Athena's Cabin, Annabeth, Thalia Grace, Rachel Dare, Piper, Hazel, and Juniper was having a interesting conversation. The girls watched in amusement as Rachel asked Annabeth some questions. "So, how does it feel like, getting married?" Rachel asked, innocently, for the fiftieth time.

"It feels great, happy?" Annabeth answered through gritted teeth for the fiftieth time. Thalia let out a barely suppressed snicker. Being the oracle, Rachel couldn't get engaged unlike the rest of them, not including Thalia, since she is the Hunter of Artimis, goddess of hunt, so she demanded that she should know how it felt to be married. But that was her excuse to annoy Annabeth. Just because they were best friends, that didn't mean they had to be nice to each other all the time.

"Soooooo, how does it feel, getting married to Percy?" asked Rachel, for the fifty-first time.

"Gah!" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her hand into the air, "It feels horrible! Are you happy now?"

"so, you don't love Percy?" Rachel asked, pretending to be confused, "I thought you guys loved each other!" Annabeth went to bang her head against the wall.

"Gods, help me," she muttered. Thalia couldn't wait anymore. She and Rachel, Piper, Hazel started to burst out laughing. Juniper sent a sympathetic look to the engaged girl. "You guys are the worst best friends ever!" Annabeth decided, glaring at them all.

"Come on, Annie," said Thalia, gasping for air, "Lighten up, and have some fun!" Annabeth's shocked and offended expression sent a new round of giggles around. Thalia, out of all the people, should know that Annabeth does not appreciate being called Annie.

After a few minutes of glaring at her friends, Annabeth cracked a smile. A little later, she joined the guffaw. "Still, "I would love to experience what it feels like to love and to be loved back," said Rachel wistfully.

"Oh, it feels great," exclaimed Juniper, her eyes turning misty because of the pleasant memories, "To be with your loved one."

Thalia shook her head, "See what love does to you? You people are crazy." What Thalia didn't realized was that she echoed Nico's words.

"Well, I think it's sweet," stated Piper, smiling, remembering her first date with Jason.

"That's because you are the daughter of Aphrodite, Beauty Queen," Thalia shot back.

"So are you saying that you never fell in love before?" Hazel retorted quickly. She and Thalia started to glare daggers at each other. Piper, sensing an oncoming fight, took care of the situation.

"What kind of dress are you going to wear?" she asked. Annabeth shot her a grateful look, not wanting to see her Girls' Night Out turn into a hostile, contest.

"I haven't decided yet," admitted Annabeth. Piper's jaw dropped.

"Tomorrow is the wedding, and _YOU HAVEN'T DECIDED YET?_ Then we better hurry, because you don't have much time!" Piper screamed. She reached over and pulled out a wedding dress catalog. Annabeth wrinkled her noes in distaste.

"I don't like wedding dresses," she wined, "They make me look like an oversized cake."

"Well, that's true," agreed Piper, looking through the items, " but don't worry, we'll find the perfect dress for you!" Annabeth looked horrified.

After a long time of deciding, a lot of protests, and few of Annabeth's signature glare, the girl's finally agreed that the dress they chose was the perfect dress. They also found a tuxedo for Percy too. Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Juniper, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Grover, Frank, and Leo were determined to make the wedding perfect for their beloved friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the late update.**

**I had HUGE case of Writers' Block.**

**Plus I had some issues with my social life. Mostly boy problems. And yes, I'm a girl and I do have a life.**

**I'm guessing I lost some readers through this discontinuity.**

**Anyways, enough of my jibber jabbers. I'm guessing that you are skipping all of this.**

**Here's the third chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson! And most importantly, Nico! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

…**Sorry, I wanted to try that. Unfortunately, I don't own Percy Jackson, or Nico, or Annabeth…**

**Boohoo **

Chapter 3: The wedding part 1

Today was the big day. Annabeth was getting ready in her cabin. With the help of Piper and her great friends, she found the perfect dress that suite her very well. It was a slim, simple, pale blue dress that had almost no decoration except for the ruffles near her collar that was decorated with blue pearls and tiny diamonds. It was one of the only dresses that didn't make her feel like a walking wedding cake. Percy's tuxedo was a traditional black tux with a sea green tie.

The wedding will take place in three hours in Montauk where Sally Jackson and Poseidon met. Percy thought it was the perfect location for the wedding. The gods put up a magic barrier, similar to the Camp Halfblood's border that kept the mortals and the monsters out of the ceremony. They also have other individual gifts. All of the campers were invited, including Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Travis's girlfriend, Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, Chiron, who is the minister, and the nature spirits. Their mortal families were invited too, who were Sally Jackson, and Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad, Fredrick Chase, his mortal wife, and Annabeth's half brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

It was the time for the wedding. Annabeth was suddenly nervous. She kept thinking ridiculous things. _What if Percy changes his mind at the last minute? What if our marriage doesn't work out? Shut up! _The sensible part of her thought. _Percy loves you very much and nothing you do is going to change that, _she chided herself. "Pull yourself together, Chase," Annabeth muttered. Then she realized that this would be the last day she would be Annabeth Chase. After today, people would call her Annabeth Jackson. "I like that," Annabeth mused, "Annabeth Jackson _does _have a ring to it."

Then Piper's voice ripped her out of her trance, "Annabeth, _come on!_ It's time!"

A hundred demigods and the fourteen gods assembled on the beach. Chiron decided that the wedding will go before the gods' gifts, except for Hades, who had a special gift for the couple. The ceremony was about to began. The gods created the barrier, and the demigods seated themselves. After a few moments, Chiron spoke, "Welcome, everyone. We are here today for a very special occasion! We are here for the wedding of our two beloved heroes, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" A huge applaud went around for a couple of minutes. "Now," Chiron began again, "I know there are about a hundred ADHD demigods here today, so we will have a very short ceremony followed by a party, instead." There was another big cheer. "Before we start, if you would please begin the chant, Lord Hades," said Chiron. Hades nodded and began to chant in Ancient Greek. The temperature dropped another 10 degrees. The air shimmered and the mist began to thickened, both normal and magical kind. The crowd began to shuffle uneasily. Then, a single soul rose from the ground. Then the spirit solidified. Nico gasped once he saw who it was. The spirit took a form of a girl about 12 years old. Her dark hair was braided down the side and she wore a Hunter's outfit.

Bianca di Angelo smiled at her brother, "Hello, little brother, you've grown so much." A lone tear traced down Nico's face. Hades kept chanting. One by one the spirits rose from the ground, hearing Hades's summon. One by one the spirits solidified. And one by one, they were recognized. The spirits that were called included all of their lost friends that fell in the battle. There was Luke Castellan, scar-less and looking so happy that you couldn't imagine that Luke ever betrayed them, Zoë Nightshade, in the Hunter's outfit as well, Ethan Nakamura, still with an eye patch, Selena Beauregard, beautiful as usual, Charles Beckendorf, looking happy as ever to be reunited with Selena, and lastly, Daedalus, free of the Murder's brand.

There was a shocking silence. One of the campers asked, "Can he do that?"

Zeus grumbled, "He can bend the rule without breaking them."

Hades nodded, "Indeed. This is temporary. They aren't alive but they aren't completely dead. The spirits are solid but only for today. This is my wedding gift for you."

Annabeth's eyes began to tear up at the sight of Luke. Percy's didn't care. He didn't have a reason to be jealous. He mouthed _Thank you_ to Hades. The god nodded. Annabeth flung herself to Luke. Luke chuckled, "There, there, Annie."

Annabeth just sobbed, "I could have saved you, but I didn't. I'm so sorry."

Luke shook his head. "But you did save me. You helped me realize what was right in the end. Thank you." Then he turned to Percy. "I heard it's your wedding day. Congratulation, Percy."

Percy nodded awkwardly. It was strange to hear Luke acknowledge him like that after all the times they've tried to kill each other. Luke lowered his voice so that Annabeth couldn't hear what he had to say. "Now, if you hurt Annabeth, or harm her in anyway, I will haunt you in your dreams, all right?" Percy gulped and nodded fearfully. After few moments for the threat to settle down, Luke added cheerfully, "Don't look so afraid. I know you won't let any harm on her way. Anyways, Ethan wants to see you."

Percy turned and found Ethan Nakamura standing uncomfortably behind him. He asked, "Can, can I, like, talk to you or something?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

"Can we walk or something? It's kind of private." The two guys started walking away from the crowd. As they walk, an uncomfortable silent settled between them.

"Sooo, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Percy.

"Oh, yea. Um, what I wanted to say is, is that I'm sorry," replied Ethan, looking guilty.

"What for?" Percy questioned, looking bewildered.

"Because, I was a jerk even after you saved me," answered Ethan bitterly. Without waiting for Percy's reply, he went on. "In the Labyrinth, you refused to kill me, risking your own life. But I betrayed you and joined Kronos. Then I tried to kill you many times after that. I'm so sorry, Percy, I'm so sorry." By this time Ethan was crying. Tears fell from his cheeks, leaving Percy dumbfounded. "You've been good to me but then I betrayed you and put us all in danger. If I never joined Kronos, all your other friends wouldn't have died. There wouldn't have been a war. I'm so sorry," Ethan finished, wiping the tears off. Percy looked flabbergasted.

A few uncertain minutes later Percy mumbled, "I, I didn't know that you felt that way." He put his hand on the other man. "So, what, if you tried to kill me. I'm still alive, aren't I? And the war isn't your fault. Let's say that you didn't joined Kronos. Someone else probably would have joined after you rejected. So technically, you shouldn't blame yourself. After all, you did choose to do the right thing, right? And that's all that matters.

"I feel bad for you. Even in Elysium you had to deal with the turmoil, didn't you? But it's okay now. I forgive you." Percy smiled and Ethan gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you so much. I feel like I lost about hundred pounds now. I want to go see my siblings that have been claimed." With that, Ethan left to look for his fellow siblings. Percy went around to look for more old friends, and he came across Zoë Nightshade, who was bonding with the other Hunters. Zoë noticed Percy coming her way and excused herself to talk to him.

"Hello, Percy. It's been a long time," Zoë greeted. Unlike the other spirits, who looked like normal humans, Zoë gave off a slight slivery glow. Her skin had stars all over, like she has freckles everywhere. "You are probably the only male that both Lady Artemis, and myself, approve of. Even though we only had little time together, I'm proud of you. You saved the wor-"

Zoë was cut off by Thalia, who said, "Excuse me for interrupting, Zoë, but do you mind if I borrow Percy for a moment?" And without waiting for the dead Hunter's response, Thalia dragged Percy toward Annabeth and Luke, who were having a friendly conversation, but far enough so that they would not notice. "How can you not feel jealous? You were jealous all the time when Luke was alive and when Annabeth talked about him! Even being near him makes me mad! That son of a power-hungry snake!"

Percy replied calmly, "Thalia, settle down. The reason I'm not mad is because he made some bad mistakes in the past, but he did his part to defeat Kronos and did the right thing in the end. Besides, it's the past. We can fret about the past and worry about the future, or we can just let it all go and enjoy the what's happening right now. And the reason I'm not jealous of Luke talking to Annabeth is because Annabeth is _my_ girlfriend. And she is going to be _my_ wife, and there is _nothing_ Luke can do to change that."

"Wow," Thalia said, raising an eyebrow, "That was pretty deep for a Kelp Head. I guess Annabeth is rubbing off of you. I guess I'll give Luke a second chance." Thalia went off toward Luke and Annabeth, giving Luke an awkward hug, then was engrossed in the conversation. Percy was about to look for more of his old friends, but Chiron pounded his hoof to quiet the guest down.

"Heroes, gods, enough chatting. It's is finally time for the wedding."

**And scene.**

**In my opinion, that was a sucky ending.**

**I think Ethan was a bit out of character. But we only knew the bitter side of him so we don't know if he's OOC or not.**

**And yes, I made Luke a good guy. Many people made him the bad guy but he did choose the good thing to do in the end, and in my mind, I always pictured him as a good guy, so yea.**

**Also, I'm NOT going to give up on the story, but updates might be late because I'm moving AND going to Korea, and I have five other stories I'm working with my friends.**

**I don't know why I'm still talking(?) because I know that some of you are just skipping all this.**

**So that's all I have to say today.**

**Peace out.**

**Gummybear0725**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my fellow readers!  
Here's the fourth chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I... I don't...Own... Percy Jackson and the... Olympians. There I said it. Happy?**

Ch.4: Wedding Part 2

The wedding was going to be fast and simple. They decided skip all of the traditional bits, including the part where the father walks the daughter down the aisle ("Awww," complained Mr. Chase), and the long sermon, and the all of the other good stuff.** (A/N: I was raised in a Christian family so I don't know if there is a long sermon in non-Christian weddings.)** They were about to begin when they heard a loud _BANG, _followed by the screams of several campers. Percy and Annabeth swirled around to see the source of the sound, and found that a troop of monsters had them surrounded. The only thing blocking them was the barrier created by the gods.

"Styx," Percy cursed. "Hundred demigods and I didn't think that we would attract monsters. What's gotten into me?" Unfortunately, that comment did not go unheard by Aphrodite.

"You were blinded my love," she cooed.

"Please _do_ shut up, Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth suggested. "Right now is not the time for cheesy phrases." The goddess huffed but remained silent.

There was another _BANG_ and the magic boundary flickered. "What? Impossible!" yelled Zeus.

_Unless,_ thought Annabeth. Then a horrible realization came over her. "Gaea!" she shouted, and was greeted by several confused looks. Then Athena understood.

"Gaea is helping the monsters. This is her last effort. These are the last of Gaea's army!"

"Shit," Percy swore. "We have to-" He was cut off was the barrier collapsed with a mighty thud.

Chiron shouted, "Stand ready!" And the half-bloods drew their weapons. Annabeth got ready her knife that she kept strapped to her arm. Percy uncapped his pen and it morphed into Riptide. The monsters charged and the heroes ran to meet them in the battle. Annabeth's first monster was an _empousae. _She was about to stab the demon when she felt the time slow down. Both demigods' and monsters' movements turned sluggish, like the air had turned to syrup. The sound of the battle faded into a distant roar.

_Our mistress sleeps. But you have not succeeded yet._

Annabeth found herself face to face with the she-demon. The _empousae_ did not make a move to attack, and Annabeth found that she couldn't move either. _Our mistress has a farewell gift for you, Annabeth chase. You ruined her plan, and now she will ruin yours. This happiness won't last for you. Gaea will find a way to dispose of the Seven and break your spirit. Goodbye Annabeth Chase. Let's see how well you manage this situation, daughter of Athena. _

The time sped up to normal. Annabeth stabbed the she-demon and the _empousae_ wailed in agony, and began to disintegrate, crumbling into powder. She looked around, but no one seemed to notice what had happened. But Annabeth did notice that the demigods were beginning to get overwhelmed. Then Hera, who was just watching with the rest of the gods, yelled, "I can't take this anymore! Disrupting a wedding!" Then she yelled, "Cover your eyes, demigods!" And revealed her true divine self to destroy all of the monsters.

Annabeth looked at the Queen of the Heaven in confusion. "What?" Hera demanded. "They _did_ disturb a wedding!"

"Yea," Annabeth said. "But this is _my _wedding. And I'm your least favorite demigod."

"Still, weddings are more important. I_ am_ the goddess of marriage."

Annabeth and Hera begin to argue but Chiron interrupted. "Lady Hera, Annabeth, the wedding is still going on. We'd better continue "

"Of course," agreed Annabeth as Hera took her seat again. Annabeth went to stand in front of Percy as Thalia and the bridesmaids took their positions next to Annabeth.

"Now," Chiron began, only to be interrupted again by a hydra with nine heads. Hera stood up but Zeus restrained her.

"Remember the Ancient Laws. You cannot interfere again," he reminded her. The goddess remained seated with an angry huff.

The demigods drew their weapons once again. But Percy said, "We got this, guys." He nodded to Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.

"We'll distract, you guys get married," shouted Nico.

Chiron turned toward them. "OK, we don't have much time. So let's stick with the short version." Then he had to avoid being squished by the giant hydra. "Ok, the _really_ short version." The two demigods nodded. "Do you?" Chiron asked Percy. He nodded. "Do you?" he asked Annabeth. She nodded also. "Great, now kiss and you guys are married." Chiron finished and he trotted off. The Percy pulled Annabeth into a short kiss.

"We have time for that later," he decided.

Then Nico shouted, "Little help here?" Nico was dodging acid sprays and the heads, while Thalia was tried to drive the monster back with her shield. Keyword being _tried._

"We'll be right there!" Annabeth shouted. _Just like old times, _she thought, as she put on her invisibility cap. In a flash, the lethal team of demigods cut off all nine heads.

"We need fire!" Annabeth shouted, still invisible.

Leo grinned. "Leave this to Commander Tool Belt." **(A/N: Is that right? I don't have the book with me right now, so I can't check.) **He lit is hands on fire and threw to fire bolts toward the neck stumps. Soon, the monster was reduced to dust, its essence back to Tartarus.

Percy looked at his fiancé. Her dress was torn. She was barefoot ("It's hard, trying to fight in high heels," Annabeth countered). And she was covered in monster slime and dust, but she also was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He walked over to her and embraced her into a hug. "Well, the wedding went a lot smoother in my head," Percy shrugged.

"There is one more thing that have to be done," Hades declared gravely. Then he shouted, "Par-tay!" Everyone looked at him strangely, while Nico and Bianca just laughed. "What?" the Hades inquired. "Just because I'm the Lord of the Underworld, that doesn't mean I have to be gloomy and emo all the time."

**And scene.**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I was in a rush, and I was also in my friend's house for a sleepover.**

**By the way, I'm going camping so I can't write at all this week.**

**Also I'm going to Korea on July 10****th****. I'll probably be able to write in the airplane and upload from the airport, but I don't know if I'll have time in Korea.**

**Lastly, it's my mom's birthday! It's on July 5****th****. Wish her happy birthday!**

**And virtual cookies for all my readers! (:::)**

**Gummybear0725**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world! It's been a long time since I updated. Exactly... THIRTEEN DAYS? Why didn't anybody tell me?**

**Gummyworm: You never asked.**

**Gummybear: hey! Why are you here? Anyways, I hope the long chapter makes it up. Here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I do this thing? It's not like anybody looks at it. Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There, see? I managed to say it without breaking down. (Few seconds later.) NOOOOO! Oh and I don't own the description of the Nine Muses, or the description of the party/refreshments from the Titan's Curse**

Ch. 5: The Party. (I hate chapter titles. If their not funny or random, it sounds awkward and formal. I hate formal stuff like weddings and ceremonies. Anyways, on with the story.)

The demigods and guests were shaken up from the attack. No one expected the barrier, created by the gods, would fail. They certainly didn't expect there would be another monster attack. But that was all taken care of. But they were once again surprised by the cheerfulness of Hades. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" Hades asked. "I LOVE parties!"

Percy just shook his head in bewilderment as Apollo and Hermes hi-fived the Lord of the Underworld. "Way to go, Uncle H!" shouted Apollo.

Athena cleared her throat. "What about the party? Are you dimwits going to talk about it or can we actually start the party?"

"Oh yes, the party," replied Apollo. "We must move on. Wait, who are you calling a dimwit?" Before Athena can start an argument Zeus got in between.

"Begin the party!" Zeus shouted before Artemis can agree with Athena and a fight can begin. The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes. The music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same sound track. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up.

Zeus agreed on letting Dionysus drink wine for this happy occasion. The wine god, with the help of Demeter, went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, with a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm- his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked truly happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack foods crowed the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drinks you wanted.

Gods kept coming to congratulate Percy and Annabeth, and started to give out their gifts. Zeus, after a long time of arguing with himself and swallowing his pride, agreed to let Percy fly into his domain. "You also will be free of your demigod responsibilities. Of course, if you wish, you can help the younger demigods sword fighting and Greek mythologies. But you will not have any demigod dreams and you will attract fewer monsters. But I cannot do anything about your dyslexia or ADHD. It is beyond my abilities."

Hera guaranteed they would be a happy family and decided not to destroy Annabeth for her rude comment, after five years. "I should forgive. It is not good to hold grudge." the Queen of the gods commented, looking pointedly at Hades, who shrugged.

Poseidon blessed Annabeth so that she can breathe underwater, not be wet, and talk to horses. "I have a feeling that you would need this blessing," he foreshadowed ominously, leaving Annabeth confused and a little bit nervous.

Athena accepted Percy as her son-in-law, and decided to try to get along with Poseidon and not hate Percy. "I shouldn't hate the boy because of his father. And the rivalry happened for too long. Young Perseus is right. Maybe it's time to change and try to get along." Also, Athena said that she would make sure her granddaughter would be wise, and bless her with the Gift of Language. Annabeth was delighted but Percy was slightly confused on what it is, even though it was quite obvious. He asked Annabeth about it and his wife just rolled her eyes and mutter something about him being a little too seaweed-brained.

It was Aphrodite's turn, and Annabeth and Percy was slightly worried, because the goddess giggled and squealed to herself every two seconds. "Oh, my favorite couple of the year is finally getting married! I have been planning your wedding since _forever!_" Aphrodite squealed, getting slightly misty-eyed. "But since, you guys decided to plan it yourselves and didn't discus it with me, I got you guys a separated gift." She made sure that Annabeth and Percy's love for each other was true and whole-hearted. She also blessed their child/children, despite the couple's protest. Aphrodite said that all of their children would be beautiful and have the powers of her own kids-charmspeaking, and looking extremely good.

Hera mad Ares go next, even though he looked displeased. "Well, I guess I'll stop trying to kill you, punk. But don't think even for a second that you're off the hook. Oh and I lift my curse on you because if I don't, I would have to listen to Hera's lecture." Ares grumbled. "Oh, and I giveumiblesing."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"I, I give you my blessing," Ares mumbled. "It will allow your skills to always stay in shape all the time. It is quite useful if you didn't have time to practice." Percy thanked him uncertainly. Ares was being unusually nice to him, which was unsettling.

Demeter promised a lifetime of food, since not many demigods have the time to learn cooking, except for Demeter's children. "A lifetime of cereals," the goddess marveled. "It gives you all the fibers you need. You know, you demigods should be very grateful." Percy agreed and nodded his head solemnly. Demeter seemed satisfied and went to be with her daughter.

Dionysus just looked bored. "I guess I should memorize your names, Peter Johnson and Annabel. And congratulation to you and all those other unimportant stuff." Percy didn't even try to correct him since he knew that it was no use.

Artemis agreed to not turn Percy into a reindeer or a jackalope to pull her chariot while Apollo told them that they could drive his sun chariot and that he would give them free archery lessons, even though Percy and Annabeth refused. Apollo also got them a new car, a Maserati, just the car Percy wanted.

Hestia promised that their home would be lively all the time, and have all the homely meals that they should have but never do. She gave them a warm smile. "I wish you the best of luck, Perseus and Annabeth Jackson." Percy and Annabeth smiled back and thank the goddess politely.

It was Hephaestus' turn. He became very fond of the two demigods over the year. For Annabeth, he made a robot thing that acted as a servant/maid. Then he leaned toward Percy and whispered, "In your house, I made a man-cave where you can escaper from your wife like I do. It has everything you need for survival. From a giant flat-screen TV to a magical refrigerator that has all of your favorite food, and refills itself. The place also have-" The god was cut off by the glares of Annabeth and Aphrodite. Hephaestus gulped at the scowl his wife was giving off.

"So _that's _where you hide from me!"

"I'm sorry, dear?" said Hephaestus uncertainly, though the statement came out more like a question.

Aphrodite huffed while Annabeth turned to Percy and glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "I'm not going to need it." Annabeth smiled, satisfied. "Yet," Percy added with a smirk. Than the he paled while Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Percy stammered, "I, I'm j-just kidding." His angered wife just raised her eyebrow. "N-no, really. Why would I need a man-cave to escape from you? It's not like I'm going to use it," Percy promised. Annabeth nodded, now pleased. Percy shot a Hephaestus a _look-what-you've-gotten-me-into_ look. Hephaestus gave Percy an apologetic look.

Hermes asked, "Is it my turn yet?"

"We're so sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Hermes," Annabeth apologized politely.

Hermes smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Annie."

Annabeth gave the god of messengers her deluxe _did-you-just-call-me-Annie_ glare that made Hermes look genuinely afraid. "Anyways," Hermes continued, trying to escape Annabeth's scowl. "My gift is an all-paid trip to anywhere in the world. Both mortal and mythical. That'll take care of you're honeymoon!"

Annabeth's frown turned into a pleased expression. "We were worried that we couldn't go on trip because of money. Thank you so much, Lord Hermes!"'

"You're welcome, Annie-err I mean-Annabeth," Hermes replied wearily, glad that Annabeth wasn't mad at him any longer. He made sure that he didn't call Annabeth, 'Annie' anymore.

Most of the new demigods, that didn't know Percy and Annabeth that well, had to go back to the camp to train, Chiron's orders. Percy was offended at how many demigods didn't know him. "You should really get to know me," he said. "I'm a great person to know."

Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Juniper, and Grover and Juniper went back to the camp also to do whatever they do. So now, only a few of the demigods were left. The Hunters and Artemis left the party, now that the wedding was over, except for Thalia. Artemis argued that it was a bad influence being around men, but the goddess let her lieutenant stay, nevertheless.

Poseidon made beach chairs and volleyball net appear. With the snap of his fingers, everyone's outfits turn into proper beach attire. The Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, played volleyball against their children, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Jason, while Bianca just watched. Annabeth lounged on a beach chair with Rachel while watching the gods be defeated utterly and miserably by their kids. Jason served, Thalia set it, Nico bumped it to Percy, who spiked it to the ground, and the gods didn't stand a chance. "Yea! Demigods rule!" shouted Nico, hi-fiving Jason.

"How is it that we are the all-mighty gods, but our children can kick our butts in volleyball?" complained Zeus.

"It's called practice, Dad," his daughter suggested. Zeus grumbled and demanded a rematch, while Nico went to nap on one of the beach chairs. Jason pulled Percy to the side while Bianca, Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel took their place.

"Why is Nico so cheerful today?" asked Jason, confused. "He's usually the gloomy emo kid. What happened to him?"

"You see," Percy answered. "He use to be the really cheerful kid, at the age of ten, when we found him. Then his sister, Bianca, joined the Hunters, and died in a quest while going to save Artemis and Annabeth. Than Nico found out, blamed me for her death, and turned all emo-like. Since it's Bianca's death that caused him to be all dark and depressed, bringing her back-sort of-helps him to be his annoying cheery self again. Make sense?"

"Kind of. But why'd you say that cheery Nico is annoying?"

"He asked me if Riptide ever runs out of ink and if I can surf really well. He also questioned Annabeth's intelligence," Percy answered him as if it was obvious.

"Oh."

"Yep. Nico was that kind of kid," Percy said, nodding. Jason mused how Nico could be that ignorant.

Nico heard his name and opened one of his eyes. "Why are you talking about me?"  
"Oh, nothing," Both demigods replied simultaneously.

"Ok," said Nico, unconvinced. Then he felt something bump against his chair. He looked down and found a volleyball.

"Hey, Nico," shouted Thalia. "Can you pass me the ball? Our fathers want another rematch, even though they know we'd kick their ass."

Nico bent down to pick up the ball when he recoiled back. "What's wrong?" asked Thalia.

"Dan... Dandelion," stuttered Nico.

"You're afraid of dandelions?" Thalia asked in amazement. Son of Hades shook his head

"No, what makes you think that?" Nico asked anxiously.

"Well," started Annabeth, who came to look what was happening with Rachel, Bianca, and Piper. "You look really pale. I'm mean even more paler than usually. Then you said dandelion like you were really afraid. And since you're stepmother is Persephone, and she hates you, there is a chance that she turned you into one in the past. Am I right?" Nico shook his head vigorously while Bianca nodded.

"That's right. I was there. Well, my spirit was there. Two of them were in an argument at the throne room and Nico called Persephone an old fop then Persephone got really red and zapped him into a dandelion and said that he was better off as a flower. Then Father came in the room and got mad at Persephone and started yelling at her. Demeter barged in after and shouted at Hades and told Persephone that she was better off with a god of doctors and disappeared into a pile of wheat. Hades looked really, _really_ mad and demanded that Persephone turn Nico back. She turned him back. Nico then curled up into a weak position and started hyperventilating. Ever since, he was terrified of any yellow flowers, including daisies and yellow roses and stuff," responded Bianca. Her brother shot her a dirty look, but he just stuck her tongue out.

Thalia smirked evilly. "Oh, is that so?" she asked while hiding something behind her. "Than he's going to be horrified by _this_!" as she said the last word, Thalia shoved the bouquet of flowers she was holding in front of Nico. He shrieked like a girl and ran away. Thalia cackled and started chasing the poor son of Hades, and no one made a move to help him.

"Jason! Sister alert!" Nico shouted for help as he ran away from the terrifying bundle of flowers.

"Sorry, sis," said Jason. He manipulated the air and lifted Thalia up into the air. As she kicked and screamed, higher, and higher Thalia went.

"Jason, you damn traitor! I'm so going to freaking kill you!" screamed Thalia as she gave him a look that was a perfect evil "ten". Jason gulped in fear but kept Thalia up in the air. Thalia continued screaming threats and cuss words until they turned into whimpers. Her friends looked confused, but Percy realized, her phobia was acting up again.

Percy sighed and willed the waves to crash upon Jason. "What the-?" sputtered Jason as he was soaked.

"I don't need my friends terrorizing each other at my wedding," Percy shrugged as Jason glared at him and Thalia looked at him gratefully. Percy gave her a look that said _you owe me one._

The demigods went to their own stuff. Some went to surf, some went to eat, while others started eating. Percy lie down and relax. "Hey, Percy." He heard someone say. "We didn't really get to talk How about we talk now?" the daughter of Hades suggested.

"I heard that Nico blamed you for my death. I was worried that it would happen. I'm sorry about that," Bianca started.

"S'okay," Percy shrugged. "I mean it sucked when he tried to kill me and when he wouldn't trust me. But you, or your spirit, made it clear that you don't want to be brought back and that it wasn't my fault."

"Yea, Nico use to be a really sweet kid. He was very protective of me. We only had each other, or so we thought. We didn't know we were part of some other mythical world," Bianca gestured to the gods, to the demigods and to herself. "I always had to take care of Nico. He was always so hyper and would get in a lot of trouble. I always had responsibilities. I couldn't be happy or carefree, like Nico was. That's why I wanted to join the Hunt so much. Of course, Nico didn't understand. He thought that I-his only family- was abandoning him. That's when he started to turn bitter. But he thought that I would come back, like I always do. But I wasn't thinking of joining Nico again. I wanted to be selfish for once. To me it was always Nico, Nico, Nico. It was never me, myself, and I. Does that makes sense?"

"Sort of," replied Percy, even though he had no idea what she was saying. It usually feels good to just talk it out, even though the other person doesn't understand.

"Nico said that I was being stupid," Bianca continued. "He said that we should stick together since we only had each other. He said if we don't, something horrible would happen to us. I just ignored him. I thought he just said that because he was mad at me. I scolded him for saying something so terrible. But it turns out he was right," Bianca paused. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling again. I'm not even sure if I have a point."

"It's okay. I do that sometimes too," replied Percy.

"Anyways, it was a good talk, I guess. I feel a lot better now."

"Yea, sometimes it helps to just talk it out. I'm glad to help."

The gods retreated back to Olympus. Hades said that at the end of the sunset the dead demigods would return to the Underworld again. At the beach, only Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and the dead demigods remained. They sat on the beach, admiring the sunset.

"Today is the best day ever," whispered Annabeth.


	6. Author's Note: I'm sorry and Goodbye

**Hey guys, this an A/N chapter. Sorry to those who were waiting for an actual chapter. I lost my inspiration and also the will to live- kind of. I'm just really really sad, but the worst part is, I don't know why. I decided to not use Fanfiction for a while and just wait and rest until I find my inspiration and when I'm my happy self again. But it's not your fault. You guys were awesome, even though you guys lacked of reviews. **

**So my Fanfiction will be discontinued for a while but I will some back- maybe, possibly, most likely.**

**Signing off,**

**Gummybear0725**


	7. Author's NoteAgain

**Ok, raise your hand if you were worried that I might commit suicide. *****Counts non-existent hands***** I'm glad that so many of you were worried. Don't worry; I'm not going to die. It was the emo side of me talking. I've already tried but it seems I just can't get rid of myself. In case you were wondering why I deleted One Day In Goode High, it's because, I want to rewrite it before anybody else can read my inexperienced work. Don't worry, I will continue updating, but it might be slower. I'm sorry for the few of you that reviewed. And I am taking a short break. See you later!**


	8. Final Author's Note

Hi guys, sorry this is _not_ a chapter.

I don't know how to say this, but I think I have to discontinue this story for a while.

Before you start cursing my name, hear me out.

This story was originally thought up by my friend, and I agreed to write it.

But now, it's kind of forced and I have no fun or joy of writing it.

There was also a major depression involved.

I hope you guys understand how hard it is for me to do this, but this story is officially DISCONTINUED.

A thank you to all the readers and the reviewers.

And maybe if I find inspiration again, I will continue writing.

I can't say how sorry I am. I'm a horrible author. Please understand. I think I'm going to cry now.

Sorry again, and goodbye for now.

Gummybear0725, signing off.


End file.
